1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite semiconductor device and, more specifically, to an integral, composite semiconductor device comprising a plurality of resin-sealed semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art composite semiconductor devices, resin-sealed semiconductor devices are mounted in a planar arrangement on a multilayer wiring board, which is generally referred to as a mother board. In such prior art composite semiconductor devices, the ratio of the area occupied by lead lines which extend from the resin-sealed semiconductor devices to the entire area of the multilayer wiring board has a tendency to increase as the number of semiconductor devices increases. This tendency is enhanced by the increase in the number of bits of the data bus, because the number of data lines increases as the number of bits of the data bus increases, and the number of address lines increases as the memory capacity increases. On the other hand, apparatus in which resin-sealed semiconductor devices are used, are generally required to be of small size and hence the resin-sealed semiconductor devices must enable high-density wiring.
Accordingly, with conventional prior art devices the width of wiring lines of the wiring film must be reduced, which restricts improvement in the operating speed and noise resistance of the circuits.